Pokemon: Unova's Fate
by Seth McGury
Summary: Two trainers from two different regions finally defeated the Unova League! But, two years later, something happened to Unova, and it forced them to restart their journey. Will they be okay? Who knows! One shot!


**Unova's Fate**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Me: Okay! Well, Pokemon Black 2 and White 2 have been released in Japan! I do not know about this story though. It'll be released either between the 22nd of June and the 24th of June 2012. Well, this story is based upon my adventure, and my friend, Sky. We have been playing Pokemon since we were little. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Pokemon. They belong to Nintendo, Pokemon Co., Game Freak, and other things I do not know.**

**Me: All events are fan-made. How Unova became a barren of ice, I do not know. I have my own fan-made theory, and I trust you have yours as well!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"You have fought well. If I must compare you two with Hilda, Hilbert, Cheren, and Bianca; you fought well. You two gave me quite a challenge. How are capable to destroy my best Pokemon?" chuckled Alder. The two smiled. "We have been with Pokemon since we were little!"

Alder chuckled. "Type it down. Type your bio here. Seth, you go first!"

Seth walked towards the computer. He typed down all the things he needed to write.

_My name is Seth. I come from the Johto region. I have conquered the Pokemon League many times. My Pokemon has been with me for a long time. I have different parties, but they have proven me well. I am glad to be here. _

Seth smiled, and wrote it down in his log book, which is his journal. "It's your turn, Sky," said Seth quietly. Sky walked towards the computer, and wrote down the info he needed to write.

_I am Sky, of the Hoenn region. I have been into the Pokemon League for years. My Pokemon are always with me, even if they're at home. They are very strong, and are always with me all these years. I am happy to be here._

He wrote it down in his own journal. And from that day, their adventure just got exciting, in a bad way…

**~.~**

**Seth and Sky's POV**

_A year and a half flew between our eyes. N disappeared without a trace, and Looker is still in search. Reshiram and Zekrom were nowhere to be seen. Unova __**WAS**__ peaceful back in the day. But news got to us. We were resting nicely in Elesa's house, until bad news reached us. _

"_Guys!" screamed Skyla, "I was flying above, and well, snow is falling! And it's spring!" _

"_WHAT?" shouted Cheren, "This is tedious. It might be the cause of Team Plasma". _

"_But they broke up almost two years ago! What's the cause of this?" wondered Hilda and Hilbert. "Bianca, you're the one who likes to discover things. Investigate this with Professor Juniper and Mr. Cedric Juniper!" Seth said sternly. Bianca picked up a cloth, and cleaned her glasses._

_Looker came smashing through the door. It made Elesa enraged. "Hey! We're in the middle of a discussion here! You'll pay for the door!" shouted Elesa. Looker apologized, in the least. "I've seen someone! It's a Plasma Grunt!" _

"_WHAT?" everybody shouted. "They're disbanded almost a year ago. Why are they back?" stated Sky. _

_Looker looked at everybody. "They might be the cause of the freezing of Unova". Well, we didn't believe it at first, until Looker said something that made us pale white. _

'They're planning to control Kyurem, and take over the Unova. That's what I've heard. I copied their uniform, well, their OLD uniform, and tried to hear everything. But, a grunt bumped me, and well, my cover was blown. I escaped. I hope they're not tailing me. It has been a week!"

_We thank Elesa for the time, and left. We tried to search for Team Plasma. But there was no luck. Slowly, Unova was freezing. And we didn't like that._

**End of POV**

**~.~**

It has been two years for Seth and Sky. They were in the skies, flying to Nimbasa, to discuss a problem with Elesa, and to see her new outfit. The thought of Unova and Team Plasma kept flying in their heads.

"Hey Sky, why is it doing this? I don't think it's logical…" wondered Seth. "Yeah. But well, I don't know. It has been two years since we met N," said Sky as he looked all around him, "And I know you will shout in glee, as you meet Elesa!"

Seth blushed a bit. "Y-yeah. She did say she's wearing a new outfit. I can't wait to see her in it!"

Sky smiled. Just then, their Xtransceiver started to ring. They picked it up, and it was Elesa, wearing a towel. "Hey Guys! Could you land for a while? I need to talk to you two!"

Seth and Sky landed on Marvelous Bridge. "What's the matter?" asked Seth.

"Well," continued Elesa, "I'm not in Nimbasa City. I see you're in Marvelous Bridge?" Sky nodded. "Could you put on some clothes, please?" Elesa and Seth laughed. "I believe this is urgent?" asked Seth.

"Hilda, Hilbert, Cheren, and Bianca are on their way to Undella. They are cycling from Nuvema. If you two want to see my new outfit, you better hurry! I'm in Cynthia's house! " winked Elesa. Seth blushed. Elesa cut the call.

"Let's go!" Seth screamed. He got on his Unfezant, and flew away. Sky sighed. "I hope it's important Elesa…" He got onto his own bird, and flew away. They looked at their surroundings. It's snowing in summer. They were very confused. "I hope she's talking about the weather as well…" wondered Sky. Seth nodded.

Finally, they landed in Undella Town. Seth and Sky ran towards Cynthia's villa house thing. They looked at Elesa. She was wearing a light blue and yellow top, and some kind of shorts, coloured the same thing. She's also wearing blue and red shoes and blue and red headphones. Connecting the bottom and top, was some kind of white thing, circling her bellybutton.

Seth blushed, and smiled. "Elesa… You look beautiful!" Elesa smiled. "Thank you".

Cheren, Bianca, Hilda and Hilbert walked inside. "Elesa, I hope this is urgent. We were discussing a matter. We were talking about Unova's fate," mumbled Cheren.

"This is why I want Elesa to call you!" says a voice. Everybody looked towards the door. Elesa smiled. From the door, they saw Cynthia. Cheren was in the state of shock. Seth and Sky were surprised to see her.

"Cynthia!" chirped Seth and Sky. They ran towards her, and hugged her. "Hey you two!" Cynthia greeted, "How are you?" Seth and Sky backed up a bit. "Guys, this is Cynthia! She's the champion of Sinnoh!"

Cheren was astonished. "C-Cynthia. It's an honour to meet you," stuttered Cheren. Cynthia approached him. "So this is Cheren. I've heard about you from Alder. You were an outstanding trainer. I've heard you're a Gym Leader now! That's amazing!"

"T-that's still not true. It was a plan from the League. They said they'll see what's going to happen," explained Cheren.

Cynthia smiled. "Now, I'm going to tell you why you're all gathered here. It's too bad that we can't invite Alder, Looker, and Skyla, since they're in the Pokemon League roof top, looking at Unova".

"Is this about Unova's fate?" asked Bianca. Cynthia nodded. "It's bad for Unova. I heard that Team Plasma is doing this?" The others nodded. "Well, we have to know the real reason why Unova is turning into a winter wonderland!"

"I got a call from Looker before we reached here," said Hilda, "He said that it's the plan of a team in black. It's probably Plasma. But that's not all. He heard that they want to take over the Unova Region!"

The others looked at the window. It's snowing. "This is bad! It's giving me the creeps!" stated Hilbert.

"Wait. If Team Plasma wants to take over Unova, who's the leader? N's is certainly NOT the leader. He left two years ago, and without a trace!" said Sky.

The others nodded. "Wait. There are stories why Unova is snowing now…" said Elesa. The others looked at her. "People said that Team Plasma, the one with the old costume, failed to control Kyurem. And Kyurem is now circling Unova, enraged. Also, there's another theory. Hilda and Hilbert's fight with N made Kyurem mad, and started this snow-fall".

"It might be true," said Seth, "But it's also kind of weird. Why would they want to control Kyurem?"

The others started to think. But before things happen, Looker called them from with the Xtransceiver.

"GUYS! GET OUT OF UNDELLA! There's a huge Blizzard! Go now! My team is evacuating Unova right this instant! Go, HURRY!" Communication got cut off. They all ran outside. A huge snow-storm is hitting Unova.

"We'll help evacuate Undella. You! GO! Get away from here! Go to Castelia! Now! There's no time to lose!" ordered Seth and Sky. The others nodded, and fled. Cynthia decided to go to Mistralton to catch the plane home to Sinnoh.

Seth and Sky sent out their bird Pokemon. Their birds stayed for standby, in case they needed to escape. Undella, and other people from other places were crowding the area. "GO TO CASTELIA! Hurry!" shouted Sky. He flew up, and looked at the surroundings.

Seth was trying to keep things fast and in order. Undella is now empty. But the blizzard is growing stronger. "SETH! Get out of there! The sand is freezing!" shouted Sky. Seth got onto his Unfezant, and flew up. He looked at Undella, freezing to death.

They flew away. They're on top of Black City and White Forest. They're high in the sky. So high that the towns looked like ants. "It's so high up…" whispered Seth. "Why are you whispering?" asked Sky. Sky got his answer. Kyurem was behind them. He though Seth and Sky were Plasma's. "KYUUUUUREM!" shouted the beast.

"K-K-KKkkkkk… KYUREM! No! Fly away!" shouted the two. "KYUUUUUUUUU!" roared Kyurem. His roar froze Black City, White Forest, and the surroundings. It started to freeze Seth and Sky.

"D-dear me…" Seth was freezing. He took out his book, and wrote this down. His left hand almost unable to move. "I-it's best to w-write this down, S-Sk-Sky. It m-may be o-our final adv-vv-venture…"

Sky nodded. Sky's right hand is freezing too.

_Dear life: Sky._

_This is it. My final remarks. I have been in a journey with Seth. And as of this day, XX/XX/20XX, my life might end from an enraged Kyurem. I am freezing to death. I am glad to be on this journey. I hope things are fine in Hoenn. If I have to die here and now, I would like to say this. Mom, Dad, little sis, I love you._

_Sign, Sk….._

Sky fainted. His Pokemon went back to his ball. He is falling front. The winds carrying him. Seth was crying.

_Dear life: Seth._

_This is my final chapter. I'm going to die here, and now. Frozen to death, almost no energy to move. I will miss everyone. Mom, dad, my big sister, and my friends. Now, is XX/XX/20XX. That day is my day of good-bye. I do not want to die this way, but there's no stopping it._

_Si…n…., S…..th….._

His Pokemon was in the Pokeball. They're falling. Kyurem could see them fly, and was very satisfied. He flew away, freezing parts of the western of Unova. Seth and Sky were being carried by the wind, to Castelia City.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Two days after the incident, lots of people are searching for Seth, Sky, Hilda, and Hilbert. Finally, they saw a couple of trainers. Boys. Their bags frozen. They have a journal in hand. They gathered the two. Bianca looked at them, not believing her eyes. She took out their wallets, and saw the names; Seth and Sky.

"SETH! SKY!" shouted Bianca. "Skyla! Get them to the small city, southwestern part of Unova. Quick! They need a calm and warm place. I hear there's an empty house for two trainers. HURRY!"

"What about their bags?" asked Skyla. "I'll take care of them. Nurse Joy told me that a Plane to Hoenn is in place. I'll send it to their parents. HURRY!" ordered Bianca. Skyla nodded, and she brought them to that small city.

Little does Bianca know, their badge case, Pokemon, and items were placed in the bag. She picked it up, and went to Mistralton to send the bags.

Skyla reached the small city. She placed them on the bed of the empty house. A letter was written there.

_For two trainers from another region, we welcome you to Aspertia City. Welcome, Seth and Sky, former champions…_

Skyla was tearing up. She left for Mistralton,

In Mistralton, the plane already left. Skyla returned to Mistralton. "Bianca, are the Pokemon and badge case with Seth and Sky?" asked Skyla. "I think so!" said Bianca. "You think. Because it's not in their pockets," said Skyla.

"EHH? It's in the plane! Oh no! Wait. It's sent to the parents. I had a chance to copy their final words in their book. The book is in the plane. But, I bought them new ones, so no worries!" smiled Bianca.

"But," sighed Skyla, "They have to restart their adventure. Sending things to Unova is hard now. Snow is bad for a plane. And, they have to meet Unova's Pokemon, again, and collect all the badges, again. They have to restart their journey".

Bianca looked down. "I-I'm sorry. But, in the empty house, there are two badge cases, two new trainer cards, and two new bags. It's for them, I think. I didn't see who it's for. But I know it's a house for two trainers".

Skyla smiled. "And it's for them, Bianca. Judging by the weather, and their health, they'll wake up in three days. It's in the middle of the day, now. We should leave them be".

Bianca nodded, and decided to return to that small city.

After a day of air ride, the bags reached Hoenn. Seth's family is in Hoenn, waiting for a letter. Their parents didn't receive it. They looked at the bags, worried about their sons. All their Pokemon were in the bag. The badge case, the log book, and all the key items. No letter.

They went inside the logbook, searching for a letter. But what they saw were pages of their adventure. Worried about their fate in Unova, they started to tear up. Flipping through pages, they went to the final page, or the final entry. They saw what the two had written.

Reading it over and over again. They cried. The mail-man felt their loss. Then, he got a call from Skyla.

"Y-yes Ms. Skyla?" asked the mail-man. "Tell them Seth and Sky are okay, and alive in Aspertia City. But, I want you to tell them to buy Full Restores, Hyper Potions, Max Revives, Revives, Escape Ropes, and PokeBalls. Make sure you buy 20 each. They need it," said Skyla.

The mail-man told them to buy said items. They refused to. But, he told them that Seth and Sky were alive. They all cried happy. They went to all the stores in Hoenn.

"This is my final shift. I'll be back once Unova's back to normal," said the mail-man. "And let's hope Unova WILL get back to normal," wished Sky's dad.

They bid farewell. But before the mail-man went inside, Seth and Sky's mom went and talked to him. "Give them this," said Sky's mom. The mail-man got confused. "What is this?"

"An envelope. It's for Seth and Sky…" continued Seth's mom. The mail-man nodded, and went inside the plane.

They all looked at the plane go. _Please… stay safe…._

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

The journey to Unova is hard now. Since it's a barren of ice, it'll take anyone three days for a plane from any region to Unova. Usually it takes either a few hours to two days. But with these problems, it took three.

Finally, the mail-man reached the small city. He placed the big parcel in front of Seth and Sky's house.

He placed the envelope on the parcel. The parcel is a box. A HUGE box. Two new trainers, a boy and a girl went inside the house. It's not the best thing to do, but someone must receive the parcel.

They went upstairs, and saw Seth and Sky sitting down on the bed. "O-ow. My hand hurts…" whined Seth. "My body is freezing…" shook Sky. Finally, they broke. "KYUREM!"

They checked their pockets. No Badge Case. They are super worried. Their screams can be heard from outside. Bianca went over. Inside the house, she saw two young trainers. A boy, and a girl, holding a parcel.

"Check the bags!" shouted Sky. "NO BADGE CASE! No Pokemon. Nothing!" screamed Seth frantically.

"Guys! Calm down!" assured Bianca. "Bianca! We lost everything!" exclaimed Sky. Bianca laughed.

"Not entirely. You have new bags, and new journals. Your wallet is still there. But you seem to be broke. You have new trainer cards. And you have a new badge case. Look! These new trainers brought you something!"

"Here!" said the young girl. She a new trainer. "I hope this parcel shall be well for your journey!" smiled the young boy. Oddly enough, he's also a new trainer.

Seth and Sky looked at the parcel. They took out the envelope. It says: _To Seth and Sky. Split this into half. You'll need it. From, Mom and Dad._

They opened it, and met five-hundred thousand PokeDollars. "OH MY GOD!" gasped Seth and Sky. They took their wallets, and placed the money in the wallets, splitting the money.

They opened the parcel, and saw another box, two to be exact. One box labeled Seth, the other Sky.

Inside, are essentials for their adventure. Full Restores, Hyper Potions, Max Revives, Revives, Escape Ropes, and PokeBalls. In each box, the amount is ten of each. Add them up together, makes it twenty each.

They placed it in their bags. They looked at their new badge case. "New badges?" asked Seth and Sky. Bianca nodded. "Yup! I'm sorry you have to restart your journey from scratch…"

Seth and Sky sighed. "It's fine. We've done this before…"

"Oh! Right! Welcome to Aspertia City!" greeted the new trainers. Seth and Sky smiled, and checked their bags. No maps.

"Oh! I was meaning to give you this!" Bianca went inside her pockets, and gave them a new Map of Unova. "We're here Seth. Aspertia…City?" thought Sky.

"A starter city, with a Gym and a Pokemon Center? That's new…" wondered Seth.

The two trainers smiled. Bianca nodded. "Yup. Some people who got hit by the ice froze. Most of them escaped, but are in the hospitals".

"What happened to Hilda and Hilbert?" asked Seth. Bianca looked down. "I haven't seen them since we evacuated Undella…"

They all looked at the sky. Wishing for their safety, they got back to the real world. "It's time for a new day! Good luck on you new journey, guys!" saluted Bianca, and she ran outside. The two trainers stayed.

"New journey, huh?" repeated Seth. "This is going to be fun!" chuckled Sky.

They picked up their bags and placed the badge case in the bag. Them, with the new trainers got out. They locked the doors, and went.

"Sky, this is our new journey! And we have a mission!"

"Defeat the League again, and find out what happened to Unova!"

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Unova's is in a pretty bad shape. Two trainers from Hoenn and Johto vowed to defeat the league again. Them, with two new trainers, set off on a journey together.

The new trainers were joined with their friend and rival.

And so, they'll change the fate of Unova.

This is, **UNOVA'S FATE**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Me: Crappy ending is crappy! But well, I am done! Another great one shot! I feel happy! Anyways, B2 and W2 is out! AWW YEAH! I can't wait! To get it on my hands! **

**Don't forget to review, alert and favorite! Thank you for reading everybody!**


End file.
